Murtagh
by Azula's Powahh
Summary: Esta es la vida de Murtagh, de la que poco se conoce, contada en primera persona. Narra su infancia y su tutela junto a Galbatorix. Para todas las que amamos a este personaje
1. Mis primeros años

_Holas gente. Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste... (aunque el primero todavia no este terminado, no es por pereza, sino es por una huelga pendiente con la serie de Avatar, pq aun no se pasan los episodios del libro III en Argentina y eso me da bronca). Bueno, de mas esta decir que al ver la pelicula Eragon (la cual me parece un verdadero desastre, una burla casi hacia el libro) me ENAMORE de Murtagh, y cuando lei los dos libros, mi amor crecio... Por lo tanto quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje, un fic sobre su pasado, que aunque no relaciona los tiempos muy bien (es muy complicado!!) y quizas se contradice un poco, es lo mejor que puedo hacer y le estoy poniendo ganas._

_Cualquier sugerencia, opinion o patada en el c-lö que kieran darme esta bien recibida._

_Fic dedicado a mi "otro" amor. Te amo Brunito!!_

_See ya._ _**Azula's powaah**_

* * *

  
Hola.

Estoy recordando de a poco mi vida. No todos fueron momentos de tristeza, saben?

Parece que las torturas de Galbatorix estan dejando mi mente un poco mas sensible. Tanto escarbar en ella en busca de información, esta haciendo que de a poco vuelvan a mi recuerdos de mis primeros años de vida, de cuando era feliz. Aun no habia guerras, no existia un imperio, solo el vasto terreno de Alagaësia y Jinetes de Dragon encargados de mantener la paz.

Aquí sentado, después de una larga sesion de torturas que Espina, mi dragon, y yo hemos soportado, voy a contarles un poco sobre mi. No soy muy importante. Ni siquiera soy el bueno de la historia. Pero creo que todos merecemos un poco de atención, y quizas alguna vez alguien llegue a leer esto. Bueno, hechas las presentaciones, empezare a contar:

Naci en un castillo, lleno de gente que me mimaba. Mi madre, Selena, era una mujer con sonrisa despreocupada, cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Mi padre, un hombre de bellas facciones, cabello negro y orejas un tanto puntiagudas. El era un Jinete de Dragon. Tenia mas de medio siglo de vida cuando yo naci, pero como era un Jinete, su apariencia fisica no le daba mas de unos 25 años. Recuerdo como _Styshard_, el dragon de un imponente color carmin, solia olfatearme cuando era apenas un bebe.

Morzan, como se llamaba mi padre, era uno de los pocos Jinetes (y creo que el unico) que tuvo descendencia. Habia conocido a mi madre una vez en sus viajes y se habia enamorado de ella. Como todo Jinete, el tenia un castillo, y la llevo a vivir alli depues de casarse con ella. No se mucho sobre los origenes de mi madre, pero se que su hermano, Garrow, vivia en Carvahall.

Vivi felizmente casi dos años enteros, hasta el dia que mi padre tuvo que irse. No podria precisar por que se fue, pero relacionando todo con lo que ahora se, estoy casi seguro que fue para ayudar a los Ancianos en el intento de captura de Galbatorix, el Jinete que habia perdido su dragon y en sed de venganza estaba poniendo en peligro la integridad de los Jinetes. Lo que el no sabia, y tampoco mi madre ni nadie mas, era que Morzan terminaria aliandose a Galbatorix, y juntos iniciarian la destrucción de los Jinetes de Dragon.

La noche que se fue, mi madre le deseo mucha suerte, y el me abrazo y me acaricio la cabeza. Se me es imposible olvidar ese momento, porque fue la ultima vez que demostro algo de cariño hacia mi. Esperamos casi un año entero hasta su regreso, mientras yo cumplia los tres años de vida y se me eran enseñadas muchas cosas.

El dia que regreso, sino hubiera sido mi padre, no lo habria reconocido. Sus rasgos se habian endurecido y envejecido, tenia ojeras y arrugas. Sus ojos ya no parecian los del hombre bondadoso que solia ser. Resplandecian con fulgor malvado, demostrando una salvaje ambicion. Su dragon no parecia tampoco el sabio _Styshard_ que conociamos. Parecia un animal en busca de sangre, no paraba de dar vueltas desenfrenadas y de vez en cuando rugia muy fuerte, cosa que me asustaba.

Mi madre se tomo el cambio en ambos muy enserio, y mas tarde, se que tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Quizas fue porque Morzan le relato lo que habia descubierto con Galbatorix y lo que pensaba hacer junto a el. Quizas tambien le hablo de la destrucción de los Jintes, para construir una nueva generacion. Pero se que discutieron y Morzan no se porto bien con ella, porque la oi llorar en su habitación mas tarde, y el no subio a dormir con ella.

Sin embargo al dia siguiente habia cambiado y se porto muy bien con nosotros, pero aun asi no parecia real. No habia cariño en su voz, sino un vacio sin llenar, una extraña ansiedad. Aun asi, mi madre se reconcilio con el y durante algunos dias hubo paz en mi hogar.

Duro muy poco, porque a la quinta noche de estadia en el castillo, mi padre se emborracho y se quedo en la cocina gritando incoherencias y blandiendo su espada, yo tuve la desgracia de pasar por alli y el maldito me la lanzo, haciendome un tajo enorme en la espalda, que casi me mata. No se que sucedió luego ni quien me salvo, pero me desperte en la casa de un curandero unos dias después, con la espalda vendada y dolorida y mi madre llorosa, sentada a mi lado. Una de esas noche Morzan habia vuelto a partir, parecia que Galbatorix estaba teniendo problemas.

Apenas me cure, mi madre empezo a preparar una huida. Decia que mi padre era peligroso, y aunque yo aun lo queria, mi herida no demostraba lo contrario. Gente del castillo nos ayudo con nuestra escapada, y nos facilito escondite entre la gente de la ciudad.

Recuerdo que fue un viaje duro, aunque mi madre nunca me dijo exactamente donde nos dirigiamos. A los dos meses de viaje, empezo a tener descomposturas y la marcha se nos hizo mas lenta. Por suerte en muchas ciudades fueron buenos con nosotros y nos ayudaron.

Tenia cuatro años de edad, cuando una noche que parabamos en Teirm nos llego la noticia sobre una batalla descomunal, en la que se menciono a mi padre. Decian que el, junto con doce Jinetes mas, llamados a si mismos Apostatas, habian terminado con casi todos los Jinetes restantes menos Vrael, pero este habia sido derrotado por Galbatorix. Todos los dragones habian sido asesinados y los Jinetes que habian quedado vivos habian huido, y luego habian sido apresados. Todavía no se conocian exactamente los detalles mas precisos, pero parecia que después de esa batalla todo habia cambiado y Galbatorix se habia proclamado como rey del imperio.

Eso me entristecio mucho, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que mi padre hubiera sido uno de los sacrificados por el bien y no un asesino del mal, pero no sabia como iba a terminar todo aquello.

Cuando estabamos ya cerca de Therinsfold, fuimos atacados. Unos soldados, ahora a ordenes del rey Galbatorix, nos capturaron. Fui separado en un primer momento de mi madre y nunca mas la vi. Recuerdo haber llorado noches enteras, mientras me llevaban a caballo, atado de manos y sin posibilidades de escapar. La caravana que me llevaba a mi no llevaba a mi madre, pero un dia en una conversación de soldados me entere que habia escapado. Guarde las falsas esperanzas de que volveria a buscarme. A mi, a su primer hijo, el pequeño Murtagh. Pero nunca volvio. Hace muy poco me entere de la causa de su huida y por que no habia vuelto a buscarme. Parece que para ella era mas importante su otro hijo, el que llevaba en el vientre, y del que ni yo ni nadie sabia nada. Ni siquiera mi padre. Eso me da celos ahora, y no se si un poco de odio. Ella huyo para que Eragon pudiera nacer sano y salvo con el tio Garrow, y luego se ocuparia de mi. Pero después del nacimiento de su otro hijo no llego a su cometido, porque se que la apresaron en el camino de vuelta, y aprovechandose de su debilidad, la mataron. Yo en ese momento estaba en otro lugar, y cuando me lo dijeron llore mucho. Pero nunca le perdone que no fuera a buscarme, que no me hubiera rescatado de los soldados cuando pudo. Tampoco perdono a Eragon, porque se que parte de la culpa es suya.

Los soldados me llevaron hasta un castillo, en la ciudad de Urü'baen. Yo estaba debil y maltratado, y tuve que pasar varias semanas en una enfermeria hasta que me recupere por completo. Después de eso fui libre dentro del castillo, pues no habian designado a nadie para que me cuidara. Comia con los soldados, pero no hablaba con ellos. Tampoco ellos parecian querer relacionrse conmigo, asi que vivi un tiempo un poco solitario, encerrado en mis pensamientos, y sin tener la mas minima idea de que hacer. Mi cerebro de infante estaba nublado, inseguro por las recientes perdidas y un poco confundido por lo que pasaba. Esperaba que mi padre tuviera que ver con eso y muchas noches las pase en vela pensando como seria mi destino, que me esperaba. Muchas veces tambien desee morir, pero no tuve el valor para lastimarme a mi mismo. Entonces me resigne a pensar, sentado en el jardin del castillo hasta que algo sucediera, o alguien me explicara que era todo aquello. Asi aprendi que podia conectar mi mente con la de los demas seres. Solia charlar con los pajaros que iban de rama en rama, y muchas veces con las abejas y las mariposas. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de verdad, y eso paso unos meses después de mi llegada al castillo.

El rey en persona queria verme y me solicitaba en audiencia.

* * *

_Sigue en el capi 2... Dejen reviews plz!!_


	2. La muerte de Morzan

_Hola otra vez xD aunque nadie lea el fic, a mi no me interesa y posteo ..._

_Me entere leyendo por internet muchas cosas sobre el libro III y me di cuenta que el fic esta quedando muy feito con respecto a la realidad. Pero como es un fic no tiene que ajustarse perfectamente a la realidad, no?_

_Bueno, como siempre, se agradecen los reviews o alguna sugerencia..._

_Los kiero... **Azula's powahh**_

* * *

Unos soldados me prepararon de mala gana para la audiencia. Me pusieron unas ropas verdes y negras y me exigieron el mejor comportamiento posible. Muchos dudaban de que yo fuera a hablar. Habia pasado tantos meses enmudecido que dudaban que la capacidad de comunicarse siguiera existiendo para mi. Aun asi, me dejaron a las puertas del despacho, lúgubremente adornadas y llamaron temerosamente.

- Que pase el pequeño hijo de Morzan.

Esa voz me helo por dentro. Era vacia de sentimientos, fria. Estaba bañada en arrogancia y, en ese momento me di cuenta bruscamente de que iba a hablar con el hombre que transformo a mi padre. La cicatriz empezo a dolerme, y los soldados me empujaron hacia adentro, al ver que no iba a entrar.

- Acercate pequeño. No debes tener miedo. Eres un guerrero hecho y derecho, como tu padre.

Galbatorix estaba sentado en un trono con formas retorcidas, que terminaban en garras de dragon. El despacho estaba oscuro, solo estaba iluminado por unas extrañas antorchas que daban destellos rojizos. Habia decoraciones extrañas con rubies y nada mas. Habia un bulto negro y picudo junto al rey, que brillaba débilmente a la luz de las antorchas. Al otro lado del Jinete habia tres piedras gigantes. Una azul, una rojiza y una verdosa. Me acerque tembloroso.

- Asi esta mejor. Eres Murtagh, no? Yo soy Galbatorix, el rey de Alagaësia y te traje aquí porque creo que es hora de que recibas la educación adecuada.

Aunque intentaba emular una voz dulce y seductora, no lo lograba. El frio acero podia compararse facilmente con su voz, y mirandome la punta de los pies, me encogi de miedo.

Pasaban los segundos y Galbatorix parecia impacientarse. No se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con un temeroso niño de cinco años.

- Que sucede? Acaso eres mudo?

Mas silencio.

El bulto espinoso rugio salvajemente mientras se movia. Parecia que se estaba riendo de mi.

- Calla _Shruikan_.

Y ahi me di cuenta de que el bulto espinoso era un enorme dragon negro. Galbatorix estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero yo me sentia incapaz de hablar. Entonces sucedió. Fue la primera de muchas muchas veces. Entro en mi mente con su presencia devastadora, uso su conciencia para hacer sufrir la mia, arranco cada imagen, cada recuerdo como si fuera un tornado destructor que desprende los arboles de cuajo. Empece a gritar y cai de rodillas al piso. Las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas pero el no se detenia. Pasaron, supongo, unos minutos de agonia, donde mi mente era violada sin la menor resistencia, por una presencia brutal y avasallante.

Cuando todo termino pense que estaba muerto. Mi vision se tiño de rojo y estaba tirado en el frio suelo de marmol.

Galbatorix se acerco a mi y me levanto. Luego me miro con sus grises ojos metalicos y sonrio.

- Eres fuerte Murtagh – dijo.

- Yo... - empece – Lo siento.

- Eso queria escuchar, pequeño.

- Donde esta Morzan?

Mi mirada fulminadora llena de odio lo impreisono. Levanto una ceja, asombrado.

- Esta trabajando en una mision para mi. Persiguiendo a un viejo amigo suyo llamado Brom. Sabes para que te he llamado?

- No – conteste bruscamente.

- Porque como tu padre es uno de los vasallos a mis ordenes, ha aceptado que tu estes bajo mi tutela. Ademas, hay muchas... posibilidades de que seas un Jinete como el.

- No quiero ser Jinete ni estar a tus ordenes – solte.

- No?

Acto seguido, la tortura mental volvio a cobrarse su precio. Entonces no me quedo mas que levantarme cuando todo hubo terminado y decir: acepto.

Entonces Galbatorix me acerco a las tres piedras de colores. El dragon estiro su cuello para ver que sucedia. Tenia enormes ojos amarillos y sus pupilas rasgadas eran tan finas como el papel.

- Tocalas un momento y dime que sientes.

Alargue mi mano hacia la piedra color verde. Estaba fria, y no senti nada mas.

- Nada? - dijo Galbatorix al cabo de un minuto.

Negue con la cabeza y estire mi mano hacia la piedra azul. Paso lo mismo que con la primera. Entonces me acerque a la tercera, la de color rojizo. Apenas la toque, senti una calidez que invadio todo mi cuerpo. Mi expresion permanecio intacta, asi que Galbatorix no lo noto. Sentia que algo latia dentro de la piedra, y me llamaba. De pronto, el ser se puso en contacto con mi mente y con vagas sensaciones, me pidio que no dijera nada. Cuando solte la roca negue por tercera vez al rey con la cabeza, y este parecio un poco decepcionado.

- Quizas aun estas muy pequeño – dijo mirandome calculadoramente.

Un tiempo despues entendi que esas piedras eran huevos de dragones y que Galbatorix queria ver si un dragon prendia conmigo. Tambien _Espina_me conto luego que habia hablado conmigo porque no era seguro que el naciera cerca del rey, porque comprendia su amenaza y el robo de libertad que eso suponia.

Asi que el rey me dijo que eligiera una habitacion, que me acomodara alli y que el se ocuparia de conseguir una maestro para mi educacion. Dijo que debia conertirme en un espadachin ejemplar y ademas instruirme en el idioma antiguo, del que yo nada sabia. Luego me fui.

Pasaron varios dias, donde tome una confortable habitacion al final de un pasillo, con una ventana que daba a los jardines. Mi mente estaba debilitada, pero aun podia hablar con los pajaros.

Una noche, estaba despierto cuando escuche un ruido que me alerto. Era como un cuchicheo furtivo, junto con unas leves pisadas. Me levante y abri la puerta con sigilo. Alli habia dos sujetos, caminando de puntillas, y cubiertos con capas. Uno iluminaba con la marca de su mano, la _Gedwey Igansia _de los Jinetes. Los segui y en ese momento me di cuenta de que poseia una peculiar agilidad, que me permitio estar a una corta distancia de los extraños, sin ser detectado. Escuche que se deseaban suerte mutuamente, y tomaban diferentes caminos. Opte por seguir al que iba hacia las bibliotecas, y me escabulli detras de el.

El hombre busco una estanteria, movio determinados libros en orden y una piedra se corrio del piso, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona. En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, el hombre entro por el tunel y desaparecio. Mientras dudaba en seguirlo, un temblor me asusto y me distrajo. Parecia que provenia del despacho del rey, donde estaba _Shruikan._ Inmediatamente alcance a ver por una ventana como se iluminaba el cielo al expulsar el dragon sus llamas, y entendi que el segundo hombre habia ido hacia el tercer piso, donde estaban el rey y su compañero.

Pronto se armo revuelo en el castillo, los soldados despertaron y cerraron todas las posibles salidas. Yo corri hacia mi habitacion, donde no podrian acusarme de nada. Me quede mirando en la ventana como en vano buscaban al fugitivo. Parecia que se habia desvanecido en el aire. Entonces lo vi. Un enorme dragon carmin cruzo volando las fronteras del castillo y se dirigio a la salida de Uru'baen. Sobre el iba un Jinete, de cabellos negros largos, blandiendo una espada del mismo color que el dragon, llamada Zar'roc.

Morzan.

El dragon empezo a escupir fuego, incendiando unas cuantas casas de la ciudad. La luna salio en esos momentos dejando a la vista la batalla que se estaba librando en las afueras de Uru'baen. Mi padre lucho duramente con el hombre, que conoci unos quince años despues, llamado Brom, y hasta ultimo momento fue una batalla de vida o muerte, los dos se odiaban profundamente. En los minutos que duro la pelea, _Styshard _fue gravemente herido y cayo, dejando a Morzan luchando cara a cara con Brom. Pelearon encarnizadamente, el choque de espadas era visible en la distancia, y en un momento en que parecia que mi padre iba a ganar, Brom uso la magia y lo mato.

Un temor involuntario me recorrio. Mi padre habia muerto. Una enorme sed de venganza se instalo en mi. Los soldados siguieron al fugitivo, pero sin éxito. Se desvanecio tan sigilosamente como habia venido, y se llevo con él el cadaver de mi padre y su espada._Styshard_ yacia en la grava, muerto tambien. La luna le arrancaba reflejos carmin a sus escamas duras como rocas.

Como supe luego, Brom se habia llevado el huevo azul, el de Saphira, y eso desencadeno la ira del rey durante unas semanas. Todos estaban temerosos en el castillo, y varios de los guardias encargados de la ronda nocturna fueron asesinados.

Lo que me costo mucho entender en esos momentos, pero ahora veo con claridad, es por que nadie me habia dicho que mi padre estaba en el castillo. Tambien entiendo por que no habia ido a verme. Por que yo le importaba menos que nada. Mi madre y yo habiamos desaparecido para el cuando se habia unido a Galbatorix. No sentia ningun cariño por mi, y cada vez que me asaltaba el dolor en la cicatriz, o recordaba como me la habia hecho, yo tampoco sentia cariño por el. Por eso no senti mas odio hacia Brom. Lo que si me molestaba es que se hubiera llevado la espada. Era mia por herencia, era la espada de un Jinete. Por el cadaver no me preocupaba, porque no hubiera soportado verlo. Todos decian que yo era el calco de mi padre, excepto por mis ojos, y verlo muerto era como verme muerto a mi mismo.

Asi empezo una nueva etapa en mi vida, con heridas que no iban a cerrarse facilmente.

Una mañana que estaba sentado en el jardin pensando, aparecio un sujeto, vestido con un traje negro y una capa azul.

- Murtagh? - pregunto, irrespetuosamente.

- Si soy yo – le conteste desafiante.

- Soy Tornac, tu nuevo maestro. Y deberias tratarme con un poco mas de respeto, pequeño rebelde.

* * *

_Continua en el cap 3..._


	3. Mi maestro Tornac

_Holas, aca esta el tercer cap... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!_

_Bueno, espero que les guste, realmente me entusisme con esta historia..._

_Dedicado a mi amorcito, **Te Kiero BruNo!**_

_Enjoy it!!_

* * *

  
Me incorpore, observando calculadoramente al hombre. No aparentaba mas de 30 años. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, sus ojos grises y sus rasgos puntiagudos. Llevaba un traje negro y una capa de color azul, sostenida por un broche de oro y plata, con una gema celeeste que brillaba como una pequeña estrella. Tenia una mirada arrogante y seguramente estaria juzgandome como yo a el. Cuando termine de observarlo, lo mire a los ojos y le dije:

- Me paree que eres tu el que debe tratarme respetuosamente a mi. Soy el hijo de Morzan, sabias?

El hecho de que tenia una gran autoridad en el castillo ya estaba comprobado. Cuando pedia algo se me era dado, y cuando era cuestion de ceder el paso, siempre obtenia el privilegio. Pero aun asi sabia que no tenia autoridad sobre mi maestro, pero fue la unica frase que se me ocurrio para intimidarlo. Me fastidiaba su actitud de altaneria y queria demostrarselo.

- Jajajaj si lo se. Y me importa un comino hijo de quien seas. A mi solo me importa lo que tu hagas y lo que solamente tu puedas demostrarme. Y hasta ahora solo has demostrado que eres un caprichoso niñito de cinco años. Esperaba mas de ti.

La rabia crecio en mi interior mientras decia eso. "Niñito caprichoso" Jamas!!.

- Puedo demostrarte mucho, si me das la oportunidad. A mi tampoco me enorgullece mucho ser el hijo de mi padre, pero aun asi valgo mas de lo que crees. Y no me llames caprichoso, entendido? - lo fulmine con la mirada, y como por impulso, quise otorgarle el mayor dolor fisico que habia recibido en mi vida. Intente entrar en su mente como lo habia hecho Galbatorix, pero como todo buen mago, su mente estaba sellada y atrapo a la mia como con un puño de metal echandola hacia afuera. Eso me dejo desorientado unos segundos, pero volvi en mi al escuchar su risotada.

- Jajajajaj eres un crio rebelde. Me las tendre que ver malas contigo. Pero para que sepas, A MI MENTE NO SE ENTRA. Ni aunque puedas lograrlo.

Dicho esto continuo riendose, sin prestar atencion a como se entrecerraban mis puños y como me abalanzaba sobre el, con un estridente grito guerrero. Le pegue con tanta fuerza que lo hice caer al suelo, colocandome sobre el. Levante un puño, dispuesto a pegarle, pero al ver su cara me detuve. Ahora estaba serio y no sonreia, pero a la vez parecia divertido. Utilizo mi momentanea distraccion, me volteo y parandose rapidamente, me dejo tirado en el piso, como un imbecil.

- En que estabas pensando pequeñito?

- ...

- Esta bien. No contestes. Te espero esta tarde aquí, en los jardines. Trae ropa comoda, porque sera duro. Mejor dicho, no es para pequeños rebeldes.

Me aleje con un bufido, sin dejar de echarle una furibunda mirada.

Esa tarde permanece muy viva en mi memoria. Tornac y yo nos encontramos temprano, en el jardin. Me saque la camisa, porque queria inspeccionarme. Me dio una rapida mirada, y sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en la indecorosa cicatriz de mi espalda.

- Parece que no todo ha sido dulce para el pequeño consentido – dijo a modo de comentario.

No conteste, porque los recuerdos de la vida en familia me habian asaltado como enormes sombras y no querian dejarme. Por eso no note que me estaba mirando atentamente a la cara hasta que habló:

- Lo siento. No pretendia invocar malos momentos. Que tal si empezamos?

Asi como estaba me alcanzo una vara de madera con la punta afilada y empezamos a practicar la lucha con espadas. Me llevaba mucha ventaja, aunque peleaba suvemente. Me enseño algunos movimientos basicos, que practique con perfeccion. Al terminar, parecia satisfecho, y me ordeno que me cambiara, pues debiamos empezar un entrenamiento diferente. Rogando que fuera magia (esas artes me atraian, por el hecho de ser desconconocidas) lo segui hasta un pequeño refugio entre los arboles, en donde empezo a cuestionarme sobre diferentes cosas. Ninguno toco mi vida personal lo suficiente para lastimarme. Fue una charla amena y poco a poco me fui soltando hacia mi maestro. Luego, el me permitio preguntarle.

- Intentare contestarte lo mas acertado posible, siempre que pueda contestarte – dijo.

- Quien eres?

- Interesante pregunta – dijo sonriendo, sin el minimo dejo de arrogancia que habia mostrado en la mañana – Me llamo Tornac, aunque tengo varios apodos, como Corazon De Hierro y El De La Espada Flameante. Soy un guerrero, y tambien una especie de mago. Soy miembro de algunos clanes, de los que tu no conoces. Viajo solo y ahora estoy encargado de tu educacion. Eso describe de alguna manera quien soy?

Asenti con la cabeza.

- De donde vienes?

- De todos lados. Es un poco dificil de explicar, pero hasta ahora, ningun lugar ha sido llamado hogar para mi. Podriamos decir que soy nomade, pero tengo reconociemto donde sea que pise. Intento dejar siempre una huella por donde paso.

- Donde aprendiste a luchar? - no aparte mi mirada de el ni un segundo. Me alegraba hablar con alguien despues de mis meses de enmudecimiento y la entrevista con el rey.

- Me entrene viajando. Conozco mucho sobre la naturaleza y creo que esa es la mejor forma de lucha. Tuve un maestro memorable, llamado... - se detuvo – No creo que al rey le guste que se nombre a mi maestro en el palacio. Pues, mi maestro me enseño lo que voy a enseñarte yo a ti, solo que jamas podre competir con su forma de hacerlo – fijo su mirada en unos arboles entre cuyas ramas se colaba la luz del sol, recordando – Asi aprendi durante diez años el manejo de la espada, parte de la magia, y a relacionarme con la naturaleza.

- Crees que podre aprender como lo hiciste tu?

- Si, no lo dudo. Posees un buen cuerpo y una fuerza mental impresionante. Aunque se que nunca podras igualarme – ahora si sonrio burlon, estaba provocandome otra vez.

Cuando termino la clase, me despedi con una corta reverencia, que el imito. Aunque desde alli empezo a crecer nuestra poderosa amistad, tengo que admitir que al principio no me cayo muy bien.

El otoño estaba llegando a las tierras de Alagaësia, y estaba cerca mi primer año viviendo en el castillo de Uru'baen. Envidiaba un poco la libertad, pero en el castillo tenia mucho que hacer y estaba seguro que no me dejarian salir. Un dia se lo plantee a Tornac, porque deseaba ver la ciudad antes de que la gente se encerrara en sus casas a causa del frio. Ademas, necesitaba ropas nuevas, porque las que llevaba y algunas que me habian dado los soldados no abrigaban demasiado.

Tornac acepto en llevarme en secreto, porque defendia que vivir en el castillo era un aislamiento muy grande para un pequeño como yo. Asi que una tarde, escapamos por uno de los muros, saltando hacia unos arboles que Tornac habia hecho crecer con magia. Nos escabullimos por una calle bastante concurrida y llena de negocios.

La gente a veces volteaba para mirarnos. Las vestiduras de mi maestro parecian llamar mucho la atencion. Habia unos cuantos chicos jugando en la calle, y al verlos, me emocione. Una pelota de cuero y trapos rodo hasta mi pie, y tomandola, se la alcance al niño que tenia mas cerca.

- Gracias – dijo mirandome primero a mi y luego a Tornac, con una mezcla de temor y asombro. Una mujer salio de una casa cercana y llamo al niño.

- Esta bien. No es nada – mi voz temblo un poco, parecia que iba a llorar. Voltee rapidamente, y camine con paso acelerado dejando atrás a mi maestro que me observaba con mirada grave, y al niño que corrio a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Me refugie en el umbral de una casa, y sentadome, puse mi rostro entre mis manos y comence a llorar. Me habia prometido anteriormente no volver a demostrar mis sentimientos de esa manera. No me parecia digno de un hombre. Pero alli, solo, y dandome cuenta de lo que nunca podria ser, de todo lo que habia perdido, y de la incertidumbre hacia lo que vendria, las lagrimas resbalaban de mis ojos y me desahogaban.

No habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando senti un calido abrazo. Me levante, seque mi rostro, y mire a mi maestro a los ojos.

- No estas solo Murtagh.

Lo abrace, dejando otra vez mis sentimientos al descubierto. Pero con el no podia esconderme. Era la unica persona con la que me habia sentido a gusto, despues de todo. Cuando me separe, juntos nos encaminamos hacia los comercios, buscando ropa que se ajustara a mi tamaño.

Volvimos al castillo con algunas ropas nuevas, unos recipientes que Tornac necesitaba para preparar unas pociones, y unos frascos de tinta, pues tenia que aprender a escribir. La ciudad me habia parecido maravillosa. Aunque habia soldados por todos lados, y hasta se respiraba un cierto temor, la gente parecia pacifica y llena de vida. Habia niños, adultos y ancianos, todos haciendo sus quehaceres y preparandose para el invierno. Tenia intenciones de volver, y quizas, conocer a alguien. Esa noche pense mucho en la ciudad, y le dedique una mirada por la ventana antes de acostarme. La vida en el castillo era como ser un esclavo de todas maneras. Aunque ansiaba la libertad de poder correr por los campos y elegir mi camino, sabia que era muy pequeño para eso y que debia cumplir con mi educacion, lo quisiera o no. Tambien pense en el amigo que me habia ganado, y supe que mientras el estuviese a mi lado, no volveria a sentirme solo.

Entrene duro durante todo el invierno. Aprendi a pelear con espadas aun con una gruesa capa de nieve. Mis reflejos mejoraban, y mis musculos se hacian mas fuertes. Tambien aprendi a leer y a escribir, y Tornac me dijo que en primavera empezariamos con la magia y el control de la naturaleza.

Un dia, mientras iba a tomar un poco de medicina hacia la enfermeria, tropece con la ayudante de la cocinera, que se llamaba Treud. Llevaba un bebe en brazos, envuelto en finas telas. Me miro, aterrorizada y escapo corriendo. Cuando le pregunte a la hora de la comida por el pequeño, ella demostro indiferencia, sin darme ningun tipo de informacion. O sea que escondia un bebe en el castillo. Estaria enterado Galbatorix? Deje ese misterio sin resolver, pero estuve siempre atento a cualquier detalle que revelara donde escondian al niño, o quien era.

Apenas hubo empezado la primavera, Tornac me enseño el manejo del idioma antiguo. Como era muy pequeño, solo podia usar palabras como _Risa_, pero cuando mejore un poco, empece a detener flechas con _Letta._ Me gustaba la magia, pero entendia sus reglas y el mal que podia significar no cumplirlas. Tambien aprendi a lanzar flechas y a usar el escudo. Sin saberlo, estaba creciendo.

* * *

_Continua en el cap 4... Si les gusto, haganmelo saber... - Matta ne!_


	4. Eleonor

_Holas, aca les dejo un nuevo capi... Tarde pero seguro, mi lema preferido, lastima que no me lo acepten en la esc... Jejej._

_Ja, estuve de vaga pq en vacaciones no me dan ganas de escribir, y estuve un tiempito fuera de mi casa (en Brasil), por lo tanto, tmb estuve sin mi querida pc..._

_Ademas de que estoy detruida... :S :S_

_Bueno, nos los aburro mas con mis pavadas personales... Ahi les dejo la historia, gracias por los reviews!!_

* * *

De alli en adelante, todo se reduce a un largo y fructifero aprendizaje. Han pasado algunos años desde entonces, pero parece que la tortura mental de Galbatorix trae mis mas profundos recuerdos a flote. Puedo recordar cada palabra dicha, cada caida y cada esfuerzo durante mis practicas. Tambien recuerdo, con mucho amor a Tornac. Llego a convertirse en un padre para mi, aunque nunca pudo alejar a mi verdadero progenitor, que me perseguia como un fantasma en mis memorias y se escondia en mi cicatriz, que parecia alargarse a medida que crecia mi espalda. Acabe acostumbrandome a vivir en el castillo del rey, pero de vez en cuando, Tornac y yo escapabamos para visitar la ciudad. Aprendia mucho y no dejaba nada pasar.

Recuerdo mi segundo encuentro con el rey. Fui llamado a su sala, y espere afuera hasta que el me llamo. Queria ver mis progresos, y tenia miedo de fallarle y que decidiera castigarme otra vez. Aunque Tornac me habia enseñado a proteger mi mente, el poder de Galbatorix me superaba mil veces. Asi que, espere pacientemente, porque parecia que el rey estaba con otra persona dentro. Se oian voces, la voz grave y fria del rey, y otra que me resultaba desconocida, pero no sonaba muy contenta. Generalmente, el rey recibia a comandantes de ejercitos, comerciantes y magos que querian prestar sus servicios al imperio como era debido. Tambien habia gente que llevaba informacion sobre las resistencias al reinado de Galbatorix. No conocia mucho de geografia, pero sabia que Surda era un pais con otro rey, y que cerca de alli se escondian los que no aceptaban ser gorbenados por Galbatorix, llamados vardenos.

Me sobresalte al ver que se abria la puerta del despacho, tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos. El hombre que salio (en ese momento pense que era un hombre, pero luego me entere que era un shade) me dejo muy asustado. Tenia el pelo rojo, del color de la sangre. Su cara estaba llena de marcas negras, y sus ojos sin pupila eran rojos tambien.De su boca sobresalian dos pequeños colmillos, y las uñas de sus manos parecian garras. Al notar mi presencia, volteo y se quedo mirandome fijamente unos segundos. Luego prosiguio su camino hacia la salida, con su tunica ondeando y haciendo mucho ruido con sus botas.

Entre rapida y temerosamente al despacho de Galbatorix. Las cosas estaban fuera de lugar, como si hubiese habido una fuerte discusion, pero el rey permanecia impasible sentado en su trono. _Shruikan_descansaba a su lado, pero miraba perpicazmente con un ojo amarillo.

- Hola Murtagh – me miro inquisidoramente, sopesando si habia mejorado o no.

Me quede mirandolo hasta que este volvio a hablar.

- Cuando yo te salude, pequeño desgraciado, seria lo mas correcto, aunque sea por gratitud, que dijeras "HOLA MI SEÑOR"!!

Me asuste por el cambio en su voz, y la forma en la que me miraba, y aunque sabia que no tenia nada que agradecerle (excepto haber conocido a Tornac), hice una pequeña reverencia y repeti el saludo que me habia enseñado.

- Asi esta mejor. Creo que no te han enseñado modales. Y no te gustaria que fuese yo el que te los impusiera, no?

Como no se me ocurria que decirle, baje la mirada un segundo en señal de arrepentimiento, pero volvi a levantarla, orgullosa, y me quede mirando fijamente al rey, queria demostrarle lo que habia aprendido.

-_Shruikan_, levantate y ven aquí.

Tanto el dragon como yo quedamos atonitos por su peticion, pero perezosamente, el dragon se incorporo y se paro enfrente mio.

- Toma – dijo Galbatorix, lanzandome una espada – Quiero ver que has aprendido. _Shruikan,_no le tengas piedad.

El dragon rugio y se abalanzo sobre mi, y estuve a punto de ser lastimado por una de sus espinas. Lo esquive en varias arremetidas hasta que este estiro el cuello para lanzarme una mordida. Logre frenarlo con la espada, y esta lanzo un extraño sonido al chocar con los dientes del dragon. Voltee, me agache, y corri hacia sus piernas, pero de una rapida patada, me hizo volar por los aires. Me incorpore rapido, cuando estaba por atraparme con sus dientes otras vez. Me sangraba el labio y la nariz, pero no iba a flaquear tan facil. Desplego sus alas, inundandome con una espesa sombra, y aprovechando el momento, le atravese una de sus puntas, con lo que el dragon lanzo un agudo chillido.

- Torpe de tu parte, _Shruikan_.

Los ojos del dragon destellaron con furia, y mas rapidamente comenzo a atacarme. Lo unico que me salvaba era que era demasiado pequeño y bastante rapido. Cuando tuve oportunidad, quise subirme a su espalda, pero no conte con la inmensa cola que me pego en la cabeza y casi me dejo inconsciente. Cuando volvio a apuntarme con su cola, un extraño poder me recorrio el cuerpo, y sin pensarlo grite:_Letta!!_ antes de que volviera a golpearme.

- Veo que aprendiste magia, felicitaciones.

El dragon levanto una garra mientras Galbatorix pronunciaba esas palabras, y me apreso contra el frio suelo de marmol.

Empece a retorcerme, mientras la presion me dejaba sin aire. Entonces grite, con una rabia que no era mia, que inundaba mi ser. El dragon levanto la pata, asustado. Galbatorix me miro con extrañeza, y mientras la rabia desaparecia, pude ver como la piedra rojiza detras del rey brillaba. Cerre los ojos desenado que no la viera, y despues cai inconsciente.

Me desperte mas tarde en mi habitacion, con unos paños en la cabeza, y me quede cavilando en la forma en que habia detenido a_Shruikan. _Llegue a la conclusion que la extraña piedra, y lo que habitaba dentro de ella me habian salvado, pero no podia explicar como. Me sente a ver por la ventana, donde una enorme luna llena iluminaba los jardines. Alli logre encontrar, en un punto aislado y lleno de flores, una estatua de una niña pequeña, que nunca habia visto antes. Deje que la ensoñacion se apoderase de mi, mientras una musica angelical me introducia en la mas dulce imaginacion, recuerdos de felicidad y dicha. Me sobresalte cuando la musica ceso, y la estatua de la niña se levanto y cruzo caminando sobre el matorral de flores, que se habia vuelto mas abundante durante el canto.

Sin pensarlo, baje rapidamente a los jardines. Mientras saltaba los peldaños frios de piedra, me di cuenta que la batalla con el dragon negro no habia sido muy agradable para mi cuerpo, e intentando no gemir, segui bajando la escalera.

Llegue a tiempo, porque la extraña niña se alejaba hacia el ala opuesta del castillo. Pense en gritarle, pero no sabia como, asi que corri con los pies livianos como el aire y llegue a su lado, jadeando.

Levante la cabeza, que habia agachado cuando apoye el peso de mi cuerpo en mis rodillas para descansar, y la vi a la cara. Era de mi edad o un poco mayor, y tenia unos grandes ojos miel. Me miro sorprendida un segundo, como yo a ella e hizo un intento de escapar.

- Espera! - le dije – Quiero saber como haces eso!

- Como hago que? - me dijo con la voz mas tierna que hubiese oido en mi vida.

- Como hiciste crecer las plantas solo con tu voz!

- Mmmm – se me quedo mirando, con incredulidad – No se.

Mi cara debio de reflejar sorpresa, pero inmediatamente le pregunte:

- Y que haces aquí esta noche?

- Me escape, porque no quiero dormir. Pero no se lo digas a el. Se enojaria con Treud. Aunque ella tampoco me deja salir sola.

- Treud? - en ese instante recorde a la bebe que la cocinera llevaba en brazos – Ella es tu madre? Y el pequeño bebe es tu hermano?

- No – nego con la cabeza efusivamente – No tengo ni madre ni padre. Solamente la conozco a ella, a el y a ti, porque no se me permite acercarme a las personas.

- Por que?? - dije, confundido. No podia existir un ser humano sin madre ni padre. Tampoco sabia quien era "el", y el hecho de que no pudiera acercarse a las personas sin permiso, me hizo pensar que quizas era peligrosa.

Porque no se parecia a ninguna persona que yo hubiera visto. Tenia los rasgos mas puntiagudos, y sus orejas eran elficas. Su piel era dorada como el sol, y bajo la luna adquiria tonos extraños. Llevaba ropas de las mas finas telas, formando un vestido, que cubria hasta sus manos y parecia que le quedaba grande. Se me quedo mirando, fija e inocentemente con sus enormes ojos de oro, hasta que sin pensarlo le pregunte:

- Y cuantos años tienes?

- Dos años humanos.

- No puede ser!

- Pero a mi los años no me afectan – dijo – Puedo crecer a mi antojo. Siempre que tenga fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero el no quiere que crezca. Dice que debo mantenerme asi hasta su llamada. Y alli, el me dira que hacer.

Tantas cosas sin sentido me dejaron aturdido, pero sin previo aviso, ella empezo a cantar, y se me hizo imposible pensar con claridad. Bajo la magica melodia, las flores mas exoticas y bellas nacian bajo nuestros pies, las raices de los arboles cercanos se alargaban un poco mas, y yo estaba a punto de caer inconsciente de vuelta, pero ella paro. Miro preocupada hacia ambos lados, y se dio a una marcha furtiva.

Apenas pude reaccionar la segui y me escondi junto a ella en unos arbustos, justo cuando un guardia pasaba por donde habiamos estado parados un instante antes, olisqueando el aire como un perro de caza. Pero como no encontro nada, siguio caminando. Cuando lo perdi de vista, mire hacia la pequeña que se acurrucaba a mi lado, asustada.

- No temas, ya se fue.

- El sabra de eso. Y me castigara por haberme escapado. Y castigara a Treud!

- Quien es el??!! - solte ya cansado de tanto misterio.

- El que se esconde en la mente y tortura desde lo mas profundo. El que habla y me escucha, el que sabe de mi y me da ordenes. No se su nombre, solo se que es el.

Abrumado por ese acertijo, y viendo que la niña iba a huir otra vez, la tome del brazo y le pregunte:

- Como te llamas?

- Eleonor. Tu?

- Murtagh.

- Nos volveremos a ver Murtagh.

Dicho esto, desaparecio rapida como el rayo, dejandome con un dolor mas fuerte en la cabeza que la batalla con _Shruikan_ y con muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Al dia siguiente le conte de esto a Tornac, y el, sorprendido, prometio ayudarme a develar el misterio de la pequeña que vivia en el castilo en secreto.

* * *

_Continua en el cap 5... Los kiero, cyas _


End file.
